Ice Age, Continental Drift : Humanized
by Heroboy005
Summary: Its here... The story you all have been waiting for! Ladies and Gentlemen, its Ice Age, Continental Drift : HUMANIZED! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 : Dealing with a Teenager

Chapter 1

It had been 16 years since our heroes voyaged down to the dinosaur world to rescue one of their own. And for the time, there was peace. No grand events, no enemies to battle… just peace; a calming, quiet, eerie peace. But somewhere beyond the place where our heroes lived, the earth was breaking up. Quakes in the ground produced cracks, and these cracks broke the earth and moved it. The great continent known as Pangaea was beginning to fall apart like a jigsaw puzzle.

Soon, our heroes would be facing this event of fantastical proportions… But would they be the ones to decide their own fate?

…

"What was that?!" said Manny as he awoke with a start. He turned to his wife, Ellie, who was getting dressed. "Ellie, did you hear that?"

"I heard it, Manny." Ellie replied gently. "Whatever it is, its miles away from here."

Manny got out of bed; he wasn't wearing anything, only a pair of black boxer shorts. He slipped on his brown slacks, put on his dark grey boots, then put on his white dress shirt and famous dark red sweatshirt.

Manny looked pretty much the same as the years had gone by; he still had brown hair, brown eyes and white skin, but he had now grown a full beard. He was trying to grow one a while back, and he had finally succeeded in doing it.

His wife Ellie, whom he met while to escape from a coming flood, hadn't changed either. Her red hair had grown out some more, and she still had brown skin and green eyes. She had gotten her figure back from when she was pregnant, so she now wore a dark blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, and hiking boots.

Manny went out of their bedroom and knocked on the door of his daughter's bedroom.

"Peaches?" he asked. "You alright?"

No response. He opened the door and saw that the bed's covers were pulled away and the bed was empty.

"Where is she?" he asked, closing the door. "No teenager is up this early."

"Easy, warden…" Ellie replied, pulling him close and kissing him on the cheek. "She's not on lockdown."

Manny went downstairs to where, hanging from a long beam by their legs, Crash and Eddie slept. They looked the same as usual; Crash had brown hair and blue eyes and Eddie had black hair and brown eyes. They both wore black jeans, white hoodies with black stripes painted on them, and white sneakers. The only thing different about them is that they were older, and that Crash was trying to grow a goatee while Eddie was growing a soul patch.

Manny flicked them both on the nose with his both of his hands and they awoke with a start (Getting flicked on the nose by a giant is not like a normal person flicking you on the nose; it hurts two times more). They both fell off the beam and hit the floor with a CRASH!

"You two were SUPPOSED to be responsible uncles!" Manny yelled.

"What?!" Crash replied, sitting up and rubbing his sore nose. "I didn't see Peaches sneak off maybe 15 or 20 minutes ago."

"Or that she went with Louis to the falls." said Eddie, who was lying flat on his stomach.

"The Falls?!" asked Manny, narrowing his eyes. "Where the delinquents hang out?"

"I resent that!" said Crash. "We hang out there a lot."

"Yeah!" said Eddie. "We're pretty well known there."

"Besides," Ellie spoke up. "Its just a place where the kids hang out."

"No! No! No!" replied Manny. "It's a gate-way hang out! First it's the falls, then she's piercing her nose, and the next thing you know she's drinking and smoking!"

"Manny!" Ellie laughed. Her voice then became calm. "You're overreacting." She placed her hands on his face. "She's not going to be your little girl forever."

"I know…" Manny replied, pulling her hands away from his face and kissing her on the cheek. "That's what I'm afraid of… but I'm still going after her."

He then went out the door of the house and began jogging down the street. He then took a shortcut through the woods; he knew his daughter would be there.

….

At the moment, Manny's little girl was moving through the trees at an alarming place. She was whooping, hollering, and laughing as she moved from tree to tree with the same grace and agility as her part tree-climber mother.

"Louis!" said Peaches, landing on a tree branch and straightening out her hair. "Would you get your head your head out of the sand and try to have a little bit of fun?"

Peaches was a 16-year-old giant, with somewhat long brown hair, fair complexion, a normal thin build, and green eyes. She wore a brown hoodie with tan fur lining, a red t-shirt, black pants, and black running shoes.

Her friend Louis, who was 17, was running up to her when he tripped on a tree root. After letting out a yelp of pain, he regained his composure and got back up.

He had dark brown hair that was somewhat spiky in the front, white skin, and grey eyes. He wore black glasses, a blue jacket with a hood, white dress shirt, black slacks with black suspenders, and white sneakers.

"A little fun?" he asked, brushing himself off. "My idea of fun isn't risking death so you can meet with some 'cute' giant."

"Ethan isn't cute…" Peaches giggled, flipping backwards so that she hung from the tree branch by her legs. "He's hot."

Louis rolled his eyes and groaned quietly. Peaches flipped off the tree and landed beside him.

"Besides," Peach spoke, putting her arm around him as they walked. "You can't play it safe all of your life."

"I know I would!" said Manny, coming from the trees.

Peaches pulled her arm off Louis and jumped back in surprise. "Dad?!" she asked in surprise. Her father had a teed-off look on his face, and Peaches wanted to calm his anger. "There's no reason to be mad."

"You know how I feel about you going to the falls!" said Manny. "Especially alone!"

Louis cleared his throat and spoke up, "Excuse me? She's not alone, Mr. Manfred. She's got me."

"You don't count, wiener!" Manny replied insensitively.

"Yeah… Right… I forgot." Louis replied quietly.

"Come on young lady!" said Manny, turning back to Peaches. "We're going home where I can keep an eye on you.

Peaches laughed nervously, looked at Louis with a 'I'm Sorry' look, and then followed her father back, who put his hand on the back of her neck to keep her with him.

"So… What should I do?" asked Louis, trying to speak with Manny who was walking away at the moment. "Should I stay here or should I go on or what?"

Another loud rumbling was heard and Louis let out a yelp of fear. He took running through the forest at a speed he was known for going at.


	2. Chapter 2 : Wild Ride and Sid's Family

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in another part of the town, Diego was on the prowl. He was moving quickly through the forest, on the lookout for something to hunt.

Diego's appearance had changed over the years; He had cut his blonde hair down so that it was short, and he had clean shaven his face so that he looked like a soldier. Aside from that, he still had light green eyes and white skin. He wore a black t-shirt, black trench coat, army cargo pants that had an orange woodland camo pattern, black tape around his forearms and hands, and black boots that were light enough for him to move quickly.

His weaponry had changed also; he traded in his twin swords and one of his knives for a katana, which he wore on his back. His knife that he kept was in a sheath on his belt.

Diego got out on a road on a hill and heard the rumbling. He looked out across the mountain range near the small town with an inquisitive look on his face. He then grinned, laughed a little, and let out a roar of conquest. After he did that, the rumbling stopped.

"Yeah!" said Diego. "I'm not scared of you, Mother Nature! There's nothing in this world that I can't handle!"

Suddenly he heard yelling and something roaring through the woods! Diego let out an exclamation of shock as a large van came crashing into him! He barely had time to react and jump on the front to avoid getting crushed by the wheels!

…

This van in question was large and used to be painted white and red. However, time had taken its toll on it and now its paint was faded and it was covered with mud. It also, for some reason, was missing its roof.

"I think we're almost there!" said a middle-aged lady in the passenger side.

"We better be!" replied a burly man driving. "I just lost the steering!" He held up the wheel of the van.

"Great!" Diego growled, clinging for dear life to the front of the van. "Hicks!"

The van went driving through the forest and onto the road, going wildly down the hill. It moved left and right at an alarming place, like the gas pedal of it was being held down.

"Has anyone seen precious?!" asked an old lady who was duct taped to her seat. "It's her feeding time!"

"Mom!" said a bored looking teenager with blonde hair. "Granny's talking about her dead goldfish again!"

"Hey!" yelled a sweaty and hairy looking man wearing almost no clothing. "Arms up everybody!"

The family (and even Diego) let out a yell of disgust and grabbed their noses as the sweaty man held up his arms.

"Arms down!" said the teenager, gripping his nose and waving his hand in the air to shoo the stench away. "Uncle! Man, that is rancid!"

The van went off the road and began crashing through the forest again.

"Milton!" said the middle-aged lady. "Careful! You're going to hurt somebody!"

"Yeah!" said Diego, climbing up on the front of the van. "Mainly me!"

The family let out a yell of fright and the lady started smacking Diego.

"You aren't gonna get anything from us, you mugger!" the lady yelled.

"ROCK!" yelled the teenager.

The van hit the rock and sent Diego flying. He crashed into the van, hit the old lady tied up with duct tape, and they both went crashing out of the van.

However, Diego got tangled in the duct tape with the old lady, Granny, and it began pulling the two behind the van, almost like they were waterskiing.

Granny, who was riding on Diego's back, let out a whoop of enjoyment while Diego let out a yell of fear. They went flying over the snow-bound hills, straight for the small town.

…..

"Okay, so tell me when I get to hang out with boys." said Peaches as she and her father went into the town's square.

"When I'm dead." Manny replied, causing his daughter to grimace at him. "Plus three days, just to be sure I'm dead."

Peaches rolled her eyes and began following her father back to the house. Little did she know that a van carrying a family of hicks was coming straight toward her!

….

Diego pulled on duct tape and pulled himself (and Granny) into the back of van. That's when he saw that they were heading towards Peaches!

Diego's mind went into overdrive and he thought of plan. He leapt out of the van, Granny and the duct tape still attached to him, and grabbed onto a tree. His body felt like he was being stretched beyond compare, but he held on!

….

Peaches saw the van coming towards her and let out a yell of surprise. Luckily, the van stopped smack dab in front of her, sending the four occupants of it flying. They all landed on Manny and the five of them fell into a pile!

"Manny!" yelled Ellie, racing towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright…" Manny groaned, getting up and knocking the hicks off him. However, the sweaty and hairy man stuck to him like Velcro. "Get off my chest!" Manny pulled the hairy guy off him with a loud stripping noise.

The hairy guy let out a goofy laugh that turned into a scream when Diego came towards him.

"That was fun…" Diego said sarcastically, with Granny still duct taped to his back. "Now I know who I'm gonna kill first!"

He shed his trench coat (with Granny duct taped to it) and katana, and then drew his knife. He then walked forward and jumped onto the sweaty guy, his knife at the ready to slit the guy's throat.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" wailed the sweaty and hairy guy in a frightened voice.

"Uncle Fungus?!" a voice yelled from the crowd of people gathered around. "Could that really be you?!"

Somebody pushed through the crowd and came forth. It was Sid! He was no longer a kid or a teenager, but now he was an adult in his early 20s. He now had long, greasy hair, his teeth had improved somewhat, and he still had green eyes and pale-ish skin. He now wore a green jacket, beige colored pants, and white tape wrapped around his feet.

Sid let out a gasp and ran forward towards the hicks. "Mom!" he said, hugging the middle-aged lady. "Dad!" he hugged the burly guy named Milton. "Marshall!" he hugged the bored looking teenager. He then saw Granny. "Granny?!"

"This pumpkin's ripe for picking!" said Granny, poking a stout lady wearing an orange dress in the butt with her cane. Apparently, she was able to get herself out of the duct tape.

"Oh, my whole family!" said Sid, hugging them all again.

"See?" said Manny, looking at Peaches. "He still hugs his parents."

Peaches let out a quick sigh. Then, while Manny and Ellie were watching Sid with his parents, she quietly and quickly slipped away.

"I never thought I'd see my little boy again!" said Sid's mother. "And how you've grown; so handsome! You know we've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You have?!" Sid gasped and then yelled joyfully, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew I wasn't abandoned this time!"

"That's not entirely true." said Marshall, the bored looking teenager. "We totally abandoned you."

"But…" said Sid's mother, bumping Marshall away with her hip. "We missed you so much…" she then smacked Sid's father, Milton, on the side of his face to get his attention. "Right?!"

"Oh, YeahYeahYeah!" replied Sid's father a little bit too quickly. "And we knew that you would want to see your sweet old granny before…" he sniffed a sniff that was meant to sound sad, but it just sounded fake. "Her time comes and she passes away…"

"I'll bury you all and dance on your grave!" Granny yelled, waving her cane fiercely.

"So Frail…" said Sid's father, his voice quiet like a whisper.

"And she can't wait to spend time with you Sid!" said Sid's mother. She shot a quick scowl at her husband.

"Oh, YeahYeahYeah!" his father replied quickly again. "Uh, Granny?"

Granny, meanwhile, was using a piece of ice to burn a light on Marshall's head as he was trying to a magnifying glass to burn some ants. When he felt his head burning and reacted in pain, Granny laughed and yelled, "That's what you get for trying to fry ants!"

"Granny…" growled Sid's father, dragging her away. He turned to Sid and said, "Sid, why don't you show her your home? She'll love to see it!"

"Yeah…" Sid replied, leading Granny away by the hand. "There's so much to tell you. A lot has happened since the last time I saw you."

"Not interested…" muttered Granny.

"But Granny," said Sid. "We fought dinosaurs, survive a giant flood…" his voice trailed off as he and Granny started leaving.

When they were just out of earshot, they let out howls of victory.

"We got rid of the crazy old bat!" yelled Sid's father. "Let's move out!"

And with that, Sid's mother and Marshall climbed in the van while Uncle Fungus and Sid's father started pushing it.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Manny, getting in front of the van. He, Diego, and Ellie were watching the whole drama unfold, but Manny decided to get in when they started to leave. "You can't just leave again! Sid's going to be crushed!"

"Sorry dear." said Sid's mother in a hurry. "Things are going crazy back home!"

"Yep!" shouted Sid's father, as he and Uncle Fungus climbed in the back. "We're heading inland! Granny's just dead weight!" Before they disappeared out of sight he yelled, "And warn the community! She has a habit of wandering!"

"Well, that explains a lot about Sid and his family." Diego spoke in a sardonic tone as they left.

"Hey Mom?! Dad?!" Sid yelled, coming back as they left. "Have you seen Granny's teeth? I can't seem to find them."

Granny was beside Sid, trying to chew on an apple but just covering it in slobber. Granny looked to be a lady in her 70s, with white hair that was tied back in a bun. She wore a pair of circular glasses, purple dress, purple shawl, and purple slippers. Her cane was made from wood and carved to have a point; not a sharp point, but a blunt point.

"Hey! Chew this thing for me, will ya?" she asked Sid, holding up the slobber covered apple.

Sid backed up in disgust. He then looked around and, noticing his family disappeared, ask, "Hey, Where is everybody?"

Manny and Diego looked at each other.

"I'll handle this." said Diego. He walked up to Sid and cleared his throat. "Umm… Sid… your family was… wiped out by asteroid. Sorry about that."

"WHAT?!" Sid yelled in shock; he actually believed that.

"What Diego is trying to say," said Manny, shoving Diego to the side. "Is… they left. They only wanted to find you so that you could take care of Granny."

"Oh come on!" Sid replied, trying to sound like he was telling a joke. "What kind of sick family would ditch their granny on someone? That's just crazy! That's just…" he paused, and then sighed sadly. "That's just my family."

"Well, try to look on the bright side." said Diego, patting Sid on the shoulder. "At least you still have Granny with you."

Sid's face brightened. "Yeah…" he said, with a smile. "Good old Granny…" he then noticed that she was nowhere in sight. "What the? Granny!" he called out for her. "Granny!"

"Wow…" said Ellie. "For an old girl she moves fast…"

"Right." said Diego, putting on his trench coat. "Let's go looking for her."

The four of them then went off… In pursuit of Granny.


	3. Chapter 3 : Fallout at the Falls

Chapter 3

For the next two hours, Manny, Sid, and Diego wandered the city looking for her and calling her name. Ellie had given up searching a half-hour ago and decided that Granny would come back on her own, so she went back to her home. As for the trio, they still stuck to looking for her.

"Here Granny!" said Sid, whose mouth sounded full. "I have prunes for you! Just the way you like them!" he then regurgitated a purple substance from his mouth and into his hands. The purple substance once had been prunes, but now they were chewed up.

Diego and Manny recoiled in disgust when he did that. "I wish I could un-see that." Manny groaned.

"You and me both…" said Diego.

Then something caught Manny's eye; Peaches and Louis were walking down a street that was heading towards the falls. They moved quickly and quietly, trying not to attract attention.

Manny let out a low growl of anger and then turned to Diego and Sid. "You two keep up the search…" he ordered them. "I have a teenager to deal with."

"Okay. Good luck on what you are doing." said Diego.

He and Sid then went back to calling and looking for Granny while Manny went down the street leading to the falls.

…

"So, how are we going to explain this to your Dad if he catches us?" asked Louis as he followed Peaches under a fence. "I'm not a tough person. I break under pressure really easily."

Peaches then shushed him and put her hand over his mouth. "Listen," she said. "You hear that?"

They ran to the edge of a cliff and looked down. Deep in the gorge was an old water-filtering facility by a large waterfall and lake. There were several large pipes sticking out of the ground and puffing broiling hot water into the air. Several teenagers, some giants and some normal, were hanging out. Some sat on the balcony of the old facility, where a boombox was blaring out rock music.

Peaches and Louis then saw some of the teenagers as they were playing a game of football in the minefield of pipes.

"Go long!" yelled a teenager who threw the football.

Three teenage giants tried to grab it, but only one of them caught it.

This teenaged giant was about 19 years old, had blonde hair, an almost perfect complexion, and blue eyes. He wore a red football jersey with the number '01' on it, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

He flipped the ball in the air and then it threw it backwards to the teenager that threw it to him, causing a cheer to erupt from the other teenagers.

Peaches gasped. "That's Ethan!" she said excitedly.

They watched as a bunch of girls surrounded him, giving him compliments. "Yeah Ethan!" said a girl who looked like a younger version of Nicki Minaj. "You go, boy!"

A shout was heard from one of the pipes and the teenagers turned their attention to a teen who was wearing a red motorcycle helmet with a large skull and crossbones on the top front. The teen let out a yell and started sliding down a bunch of open pipes, kind of like a slide. He leapt off it and went sailing through the air… until a spray of hot water hit him and he went crashing to the ground.

Louis winced at that, which caused Peaches to say, "I'm sure he's alright."

"I'm NOT alright!" the motorcycle helmet teen let out a strained shout.

He got up and staggered away, briefly fist-bumping with Ethan, who cheered him on with the other teenagers. However, when he fist-bumped, his helmet broke in two due to the hot water melting it. The teen, with a face of absolute pain, limped off to recover from his fall and cool himself in the lake.

"Yeah, he's perfectly fine…" said Louis, though he didn't sound convinced.

Suddenly, Crash and Eddie climbed out of the bushes right in front of Peaches.

"Do you see them?" asked Eddie.

"You know I do." replied Crash. He then saw Louis. "Oh, hi wiener."

Louis growled at the nickname while Peaches asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Manny told us to follow you to the falls!" replied Crash.

"And to not let you see us under any circumstances!" said Eddie.

But then, realizing that they were being seen, they let out a yelp of shock and anger at each other. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" they both chanted, attacking each other and falling back into the bushes.

"Okay." said Peaches, ignoring the two tree climbers and straightening out her hair. "I'm gonna go for it. Do I look okay, Louis?"

Louis looked at her with love and admiration and said, "'Okay' doesn't begin to describe how beautiful you are."

"Aww, Louis…" Peaches replied. She quickly picked him up and hugged him, which was quite a feat considering she was a young giant and he was a normal teenaged human. She put him down and said, "You're the best friend ever!"

When Peaches began going down towards the falls, Louis watched her and said silently, "Yeah, that's me. The best friend ever…"

…

As she was walking towards a large pipe to get down, Peaches was thinking of what to say to Ethan when she met him. However, she decided to stop it and just play it cool.

She then started going down the pipe, but getting down there without being noticed was going to be hard, as the pipe was slippery and above the teenagers. Suddenly, Peaches slipped on some oil that the motorcycle helmet teen was using to go fast and began sliding down the large pipe at an alarming rate.

Peaches let out a yell of fright, which garnered attention from the other teenagers there (including Ethan). She rolled over a couple of times, trying to gain her composure, and then came to a half-pipe which would act like a ramp. She flew off it at an alarming speed, and with a yell of "Look Out!", she rammed right into Ethan.

The other teenagers groaned in pain, some laughed, and some were shocked as Peaches got up with a dazed Ethan tangled up with her.

"Ohmygosh, Ethan!" Peaches said quickly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I…"

She stopped when Ethan, who was trying to shake off getting conked in the head, tried to say something. "Can I help you… Ladies?" he said in a daze. In his vision, he was seeing double of Peaches. But then, one of the doubles was replaced by-

"Am I interrupting something?" Manny asked angrily.

"Dad!" Peaches said in shock. Ethan came to his senses and tried to get himself untangled from Peaches.

Manny then pulled Ethan away from Peaches. "You stay away from my daughter!" he said angrily, shoving Ethan away. He then turned to Peaches and said, "And you! We're going home, right now!"

"But Dad, I-" Peaches try to speak, but Manny silenced her.

"Now!" he said angrily.

Some of the other teenagers groaned, some laughed, and some made rude comments about Peaches. Peaches, seeing that she was the butt of their jokes, growled and stalked off away from the falls; her plan to get noticed by Ethan had failed.

…

As the day was reaching noon, Manny and Peaches were going past a cliff that was near their neighborhood.

"What were you thinking, Peaches?!" asked Manny. "I distinctly told you not to go near the falls!"

"And what were you thinking?!" Peaches shot back. "You embarrassed me in front of my friends!"

"That doesn't cover the fact that you disobeyed my authority!"

"Your authority sucks! All I wanted was to have fun and you did that to me! You can't control my life, you know that?!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Manny yelled. "That's what fathers do!"

"Yeah?!" asked Peaches, trying to come up with a real crusher. "Well I wish that you weren't my father!"

Manny's anger instantly went to shock as Peaches stalked off. Ellie, who was being followed by Diego and Sid, heard the yelling and approached the conversation.

"Peaches!" Ellie yelled to her as she walked off, but not in a mean way. Manny was about to follow his daughter when Ellie stopped him and said, "Cool down for a bit, and I'll talk to her."

Diego and Sid, who had no luck in finding Granny, waited by Manny as Ellie raced and caught up to her daughter. "Peaches, I understand that you are mad." She said in a gentle tone. "But don't worry, it's not the end of the world."

As soon as she finished her sentence, the ground started trembling. All five of the people looked around nervously at what the tremor was.

"Whoa, excuse me…" Sid replied, patting his stomach. "I must have gas from last night's dinner."

"I don't think that was your stomach…" said Diego.


	4. Chapter 4: End Of The World

Chapter 4

"Diego, Sid, get off away from the cliff." Manny spoke calmly.

Diego and Sid obeyed, and they moved away and onto a sidewalk near the road. But as soon as they did that, a large crack appeared in the road.

"What was that?" Ellie asked, looking down at the large crack in the street.

"I don't know." Manny replied, looking at the crack himself. He then looked up at Ellie and said, "Stay there. I'll come over to you."

Manny moved forward with a crawling pace, not wanting to upset the balance of the road. But as he was about to step over the crack and get to Ellie and Peaches, the ground suddenly cracked and broke off, sending the road into the sea!

Sid, with a yell, grabbed onto Diego in fright. Manny and Ellie locked arms with each other (the same thing they did when they were on the rocks in 'The Meltdown') and tried to keep the roads from breaking apart.

"Ellie!" Manny yelled, his voice somewhat strained.

"Manny!" Ellie yelled back, her voice equally strained.

Their grip slipped, and the road was starting to break away and slide down the cliff. Peaches, with a look of shock on her face, ran to where her mother stood.

"Dad!" Peaches yelled out in fright.

"Peaches! Get back!" Manny shouted as the ground started breaking up.

Manny then took a running start was about to leap off the road and onto the cliff, when Diego suddenly ran forward and rammed into him.

"Diego!" Manny screamed in anger. "What did you do that for?!"

"I'm saving your life!" Diego replied. "You never would have made it!"

Manny looked down at the shattering remains of the cliff, which were now being filled with water. Right before the road and the cliff were about to fall in the water, Manny locked eyes with his wife for one last time.

Then the cliff fell into the sea, with Manny, Diego, and Sid with it. Suddenly, large, grey colored cliffs pushed up behind the city, moving with the intent to crush it.

"What's happening?!" Peaches asked, her voice filled with fear.

Manny, Sid, and Diego climbed onto a piece of the road, all coughing and sputtering. Manny then stood up and looked around, looking for a haven for his family. He then saw a large bridge that connected their city to another.

"Head for the Bridge!" he yelled. "You'll be safe in the other city!"

"Manny, No!" Ellie shouted to her husband.

"I will find you! I promise!"

Suddenly, a large wave crashed into them, sending Diego and Sid flying. Diego skidded across the road while Sid flew into a lamp post. Manny, however, held on with a vengeance.

"You have to get out of here!" Manny yelled as a large wave was coming forth. "Go now!"

The large wave crashed, and Manny, Sid, and Diego were sent underwater. They came out, coughing and sputtering, and saw the cliffs beginning to break and fall into the sea.

Suddenly, two large beams of stone fell into the sea, causing a wave that sent the chunk of road out to sea. The chunk started moving away from the mainland, and Manny yelled out to Ellie and Peaches, "Stay alive! No matter what it takes, I will come back to you!"

…

Up on the cliff, Peaches began sobbing. "Mom, this is all my fault!" she cried as she watched the piece of road move away. "If I just listened to him-"

"Peaches!" said Ellie, hugging her daughter. "This is not your fault."

"What if I never see him again?" Peaches sobbed in her mother's embrace. "The last thing we did was fight!"

"Hey, your father is the toughest, most stubborn giant that ever lived!" Ellie replied, looking out at the sea. "He'll come back for us, I know it."

Peaches stopped sobbing, but then somebody came to her mind. "Wait, where's Louis?" she asked worriedly, getting out of her mother's embrace.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" asked Ellie.

"At the falls!" Peaches replied.

"That's where we'll go!"

And with that, Ellie and Peaches made their way to the falls, with the intention of saving Louis.

…

Meanwhile, Manny, Diego, and Sid were floating away from the mainland. They were trying to row back, but to little avail. Manny was rowing with a STOP sign that was on the sidewalk, Diego was using his hands, and Sid was using a stick that had been broken off from a tree in all the confusion.

"We have to get back!" said Manny. "Keep rowing!"

"Manny, forget it." Diego replied, out of breath. "The current's too strong and this piece of road is too heavy!"

"You know, my mother once told me that bad news was actually good news in disguise!" said Sid, sitting on the ground.

"What this before she abandoned you?" asked Diego, sitting beside him.

"Yes, it was." Sid replied somewhat sourly, but his attitude was still bright. "But the point is, even when things look bad, there's always a rainbow around every corner! And nothing but smooth sailing ahead!"

Then the thunder and lightning broke. The trio looked in the direction they were going and saw several large storm clouds approaching them.

"Smoothing sailing, Sid?" Manny asked sarcastically.

"I think we better hold on to something!" said Diego, as they headed into the storm clouds.

They all agreed on that; Diego got up and took a hold of the lamp post. Sid got up and took a hold of a trash can that was frozen to the sidewalk, and Manny held onto another lamp post.

And with that, they sailed into the storm, prepared for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5: HOLY CRAB!

Chapter 5

Ellie and Peaches, now accompanied by Crash and Eddie, were running through mobs of frightened people as they headed to the falls. Peaches got ahead of them and headed to the field of large pipes. She looked up and saw Louis at the top of the falls, trying to get down by carefully climbing down the pipes. By the look on his face, he was panicking.

"Louis!" Peaches called out to him.

"Peaches?!" Louis yelled back. He then slipped on a pipe and moved back in fright, though the large rock wall started pushing him off the pipe.

"You have to jump!" Peaches shouted.

"No! I can't!" Louis replied. "Run! Save yourself!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Oh, thank goodness…" Louis muttered under his breath.

"JUMP!"

Louis looked down at the large pipe, closed his eyes, and jumped. With a wild yell, he slid down it, being followed by a flood of boiling hot water as the rock wall busted open a boiler.

"This is why I travel on foot!" Louis yelled as he flew off a pipe that was used for a ramp.

Ellie leapt and caught him in her arms. She then threw him on her back and they began running. Meanwhile, the falls were being decimated by the rock wall.

"Hey, thanks for coming back for me." said Louis, as he held on to the back of Peaches.

"You're welcome." Peaches replied, as they raced away from the destroyed falls. "I never leave a friend behind."

…

Peaches raced back to Ellie, who had calmed the mobs of frightened people.

"I found him." said Peaches as Louis jumped off her back.

"Good." replied Ellie. She then turned to the mobs of people and said, "That rock wall is going to crush us if we stay around here. We should head to the bridge and wait for help! Let's move out!"

The crowds of people agreed with that idea and began following Ellie, as the rock wall started crushing several houses and buildings. Pretty soon, it would be covering the whole landscape.

…...

Meanwhile, Manny, Sid, and Diego weren't exactly having the time of their lives. The storm was blowing and the waves were crashing into them, sending them and the chunk of road into different directions.

"Just keep your eyes on the horizon!" Manny yelled as he clung to his lamp post.

"I can't see the horizon!" Diego shouted back.

Suddenly, a large wave turned the chunk of road underwater. When it came back up, a giant, purple, angry looking crab was there!

"HOLY CRAB!" Sid yelled in fright.

The crab roared and took a swing at Sid. It missed, but it knocked the lamp-post of the chunk of road. Sid dodged it claws with a scream and ran to the edge of the chunk. But since there was nowhere to go, he stood there screaming, ready to be devoured by the crab. However, the crab stopped roaring and looked scared. When Sid saw what it was looking at, he became scared to.

They were on the top of a large wave, and the chunk of road tilted over the edge and began going down towards the sea. Sid let out a yelp of fright and held onto one of the crab's legs.

"Hold me!" he said to the giant crab, who looked at him with a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

The trio and the crab plummeted down the giant, all four of them screaming for their lives. Before they hit the water's edge, Sid yelled out, "If I don't make it, find me a wife and tell her I love her!"

Then they hit the water's edge with a loud thud. Luckily, the trio was not knocked off when they came up. As for the crab, however, he was not so fortunate, as all that was left was one of his legs.

And just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, a colossal waterspout came forth and sucked all three of them into it. The trio were sent spinning around in circles and thrown straight into the air.

Suddenly, when they passed through some clouds, they came up to a clear sky and a rainbow in front of them.

"Hey!" said Sid, who was floating in the air. "There really is a rainbow around every corner!"

Manny and Diego, who were also floating in the air, looked at each other for a brief second with a 'You've got to be kidding me' look. And then all three were no longer floating. They crashed through the clouds, screaming for they were worth, and then… SPLASH!

Darkness enveloped them, and they were alone. Their problems sank away.

…...

Back on the mainland, the crowd of survivors were moving slowly as the rock wall was crushing everything behind them. Peaches walked along the road near the cliff, deep in her own thoughts. She was thinking about her father, how he was all alone, and that they would probably-

"PEACHES!" yelled Louis, shoving her back.

He was right to do that, as a large landslide would've taken her out. It carved a large opening in the ground and then went off the cliff and into the sea.

"You okay?"

"I'm just worried about my dad." Peaches replied.

"Listen, we're going to be fine." said Louis. "At this rate, we'll stay ahead of the wall and make it to the bridge before we know it. Don't worry, we're all going to survive this."

Peaches smiled at her best friend, encouraged by his words. However, their conversation was broken up by Crash and Eddie. The two of them were laughing and walking along when they fell into the opening that the landslide had created. They both fell in with a scream.

"Okay, so maybe they won't." Louis spoke as he and Peaches peeked over the edge. "But everyone is going to be fine."

Luckily, Crash and Eddie weren't dead. But they were sore after getting caught on a tree. After fetching them out of there, Peaches and Louis then went back to the group of survivors.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry if these chapters seem kind of short, but I'm trying to move the story along. However, the next chapter will be a long one, as I will be introducing Gutt and his crew to the story. CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT!**

 **As Always, R &R!**

 **Heroboy005**


	6. Chapter 6: Infested (and SALTY) Waters

Chapter 6

The chunk of road sailed out of the storm, covered with refuse from the sea. Diego drowsily climbed out of a pile of dead fish and seaweed, groaning as he pulled himself together. Manny and Sid did the same, pulling themselves together and climbing out of the refuse. Sid, after he climbed out, took off his jacket to let it dry in the sun. Underneath his jacket he wore a white tank-top.

Diego and Manny shed their outer clothing to do the same. As Manny placed his sweatshirt down on the road, he looked out towards the mass of clouds that they were sailing away from.

"We're still heading away from home…" Manny sighed.

"Yeah, but we survived!" said Sid, trying to sound cheerful. "And we have each other. I mean, things could be a lot worse, right?"

"For once, he's right." replied Diego, placing his trench-coat down. "We've made it through storms, tidal waves, and a vicious assortment of seafood…" He then plucked a small fish out of his ear and threw it back into the sea. "What more can they throw at us?"

Suddenly, a wooden cane hit him in the back of the head. Diego recoiled in pain and saw an arm with the cane retreat into the frozen trashcan. He then moved forward and opened the lid of the trashcan slightly, so he could peek in it.

"Hello?" Diego said cautiously.

The cane came back out and hit him square in the jaw, causing him to drop the lid and fall onto his back.

Diego groaned, sat up, and muttered, "What the?"

"Dagnabbit!" said Granny as she poked her head out of the trashcan. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Granny!" Sid yelled joyously. "You're alive!"

"How about that, a grouch in a trashcan." said Diego in a sarcastic voice, as he rubbed his sore jaw. "I never thought it would be possible."

"Hey Fats!" Granny called to Manny. "Think you can give me a hand?"

Manny came over, lifted her out of the trashcan, and then placed her down near it.

"I can't believe it." he said in somewhat amazement. "You slept through all that happened?"

"Man, I slept through the comet that killed the unicorns." Granny replied grumpily.

She then did something very shocking; She walked off the edge of the chunk without fear! Sid, Manny, and Diego all let out a yell of shock when she did that, and they ran to the edge to see what happened. Luckily, she was just floating on the top of the water.

"Thanks for drawing my bath, Sidney." She called up to her grandson.

"Granny, grab my hand and we'll pull you in!" yelled Sid.

"No way!" came her reply. "This is my first bath in decades!"

She was right about that; a large ring of pollution was forming around her, killing several fish and a shark that was about to eat her.

"There's your proof." Diego said in a disgusted tone-of-voice voice.

"Quick, somebody throw me in; I gotta save her!" Sid yelled.

Manny obeyed, grabbed Sid by the back of his shirt, and chucked him into the water. He landed in the middle of the pollution ring, right on top of Granny! After they both came up for air, he began hauling her out of the water, back to the chunk of road.

Even though she was protesting and whacking him over the head with her cane, he still could get her back onto the chunk. He then threw her on it, and climbed onto it, panting and resting from his little swim.

Granny, who was soaking wet, noticed Diego and Manny looking at her and yelled out, "What are you peeping toms looking at?!"

This caused Manny and Diego to turn around and face another direction while Granny walked off, muttering about having some privacy.

"What's the life expectancy for a female like her?" Diego asked.

"I think she'll outlive us all." Manny replied, causing Diego to smirk at the humorous answer. "Yeah, the spiteful one's live the longest."

…

About a day later, Manny, Sid, Diego, and Granny were still out at sea. Manny was now reduced to having his sweatshirt tied around his head like a middle-eastern headdress. Diego was sitting on the ground in a cross-legged position, his boots off and him panting for water. Sid lied beside him on the sidewalk, covering himself with his green jacket and staring into the sky (but not at the sun!). And Granny, somehow, was perfectly fine as she wandered around the chunk, calling out for her pet named 'Precious'.

"How big is this ocean?!" Manny yelled into the sky while down on his knees.

"Water, Water, everywhere…" Sid moaned, sliding down the sidewalk near the edge of the chunk. "Yet no drop to drink… Well, except maybe that drop!" He then dunked his face in and started swallowing for all he was worth. He then pulled back up, swished the water around in his mouth, and swallowed. "Hey, that's a little-" His face squeezed in on itself, making him look like a prune that had gone bad. "SALTY…"

Meanwhile, Granny, who was wandering around calling out for Precious, came over to Diego.

"Hey lady!" she said to Diego, grabbing his neck with the crook of her staff so he could face her. "You've seen Precious?"

"If you mean the imaginary and/or deceased pet you are talking about, then no, I haven't." Diego replied sourly.

"Hey guys look!" Manny yelled, pointing into the sky.

Diego and Sid, who was no longer looking like a prune, looked at the sky. They saw a single, solitary seagull floating on the air.

"When there's birds, there's land!" said Manny, who sounded excited and joyful.

But then, the seagull floated away into an oncoming mist, away from the sight of the small group. Little did the four travelers know, that seagull was part of something a lot worse than dehydration and an endless sea.

…

The seagull floated through the mist and landed on the right arm of a birdkeeper named Silas. Silas was a Frenchman who looked to be in his late 40s. He had black hair, a small black moustache, black eyes, and somewhat pale skin. He wore a red bandanna on his head, a grey and white striped shirt, white slacks with a brown belt, and black shoes. He also wore a brown glove on his right hand and arm for the birds to land on.

He listened to the seagull as it spoke in a language that seldom few could understand. He then let the seagull go and went up to where the steering well of the ship was. There a large, menacing figure stood perched.

"It's a huge bounty, _Mon Capitaine_." said Silas in his French accent. "Four passengers, ripe for the taking. One smelly, One old, One muscular, and One very plump!"

"In my ocean?" asked the menacing figure in a deep and commanding voice. "Well, that's a terrible turn of events… I _love_ a terrible turn of events." An evil chuckle then was heard from the menacing figure.

…

Meanwhile, on the chunk of road, Diego was squinting through the fog, trying to make out anything in it. He then saw a large object that looked like a ship moving towards him.

"Am I hallucinating, or is a ship coming towards us?" asked Diego as Manny came up beside him.

"Yeah, it's a ship!" Manny spoke excitedly. "There's probably people on it! They could help us get home!"

"Yippee!" Sid cheered, running out to the edge of the chunk of road. He jumped up and down and sang out, "We're being rescued! We're being rescued!"

"I also heard laughter; does that mean anything to you?" Diego asked.

"Oh! Must be a cruise ship! Extra awesome!" Sid replied, stopping his jumping and singing, but keeping a happy face.

However, his happy face became one of shock when a large, metal harpoon tied with a brown rope shot into ground beside him. Suddenly, more harpoons were launched and landed into the road.

"I never heard of a cruise ships firing harpoons!" Diego spoke up.

But then, out of the mist, came a very large ship. It wasn't a cruise ship at all! It was a schooner type ship made from brown wood, and it had three masts, white sails, and several cannons. Several random deckhands looked out from the cannon windows at the chunk of road and whispered strange things about its passengers.

The schooner then collided with the chunk of road, causing the four travelers to slip a small bit, and then it came to a stop.

…

The first to peer over the side was a fat man by the name of Flynn. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, and was bald. However, he did have a large, faded tattoo that was on the back of his head. He wore a red bandanna on his head, a brown and dark yellow tank top that was too small for him, dark blue pants, and brown boots. In his hands he wielded a small dagger.

"Hey!" he said comically and cheerfully in a British accent. "They look funny!"

The second to peer over was a lady with a healthy build. Her name was Raz. She had white skin, gold eyes, and long, violet colored hair, with light pink stripes, that was tied back into a ponytail. She wore a red bandanna on her head, a dark tan shirt with no sleeves, dark blue overalls with a large pouch on the stomach, and black boots. In her hands she wielded a spear.

"I call dibs on the giant!" she said in an Australian accent.

She said this to a crew member who was the third to peer over the side. The third was a short, thin man who wore a very large black bandanna on his head. His name was Gupta. He had black hair, white skin, and brown eyes. Aside from the large bandanna, he wore a black t-shirt, black pants with white stripes on them, a brown belt, and no shoes, but white tape on his feet and on his hands. He didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement.

The fourth was a large, Russian man named Dobson. He had no hair, gold eyes, a brownish-grey beard, and pale skin. He wore a black Ushanka, a dark red jacket with gold and black trim, black pants, and black boots.

"Da, ya tozhe khochu vystrelit' v nego." Dobson muttered in Russian as he squatted down to take a closer look.

Silas, the birdkeeper, was the fifth member to peer over the side at the travelers.

The sixth member didn't exactly peer over the side; he popped up. His name was Squint. He was a man of middle eastern descent, with brown skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a small nose that twitched whenever he got excited. He wore a green bandanna on his head, a white shirt with no sleeves, a brown vest, a green belt, and dark red pants. He wore no shoes, but black tape on his feet.

The final member who peered over the side was a female Assassin. Her name was Shira. She was a little bit shorter than Diego, had white skin, long brown hair, and light blue eyes. She also had tattoos on her arms and back of patterns like a sabretooth tiger. She wore a black bandanna around her forehead and had a blue earring and a green earring in her right ear. She also wore a black tank-top, a silver and grey furry vest with a hood, black tape around her forearms and hands, army cargo pants that had a white snow camo pattern, and black boots that were light enough for her to move quickly. Her weapon was a knife that was kept in a sheath on her belt.

"Wow…" said Sid, looking over at Diego. "They got an Assassin, kind of like you. Hey! Maybe you and her could-"

"Shut up, Shut up!" Diego said in a hushed voice, causing Sid to be quiet.

"Get ready to slice and dice, boys!" said Squint, spinning a butterfly knife in his hands. He jumped up near Shira to get a better view.

"Knock it off, Squint." said Shira, shoving him away. "Await the Captain's orders."

Manny scanned the crew, trying to find out which one was the Captain, when a voice called down to him.

"Ahoy down there!" said a deep and commanding voice.

Manny looked and saw a dark figure up where the steering wheel of the ship was. The figure, shrouded in mist, walked down the steps to where his crew was.

"How lucky are you?" asked the figure. "You know, these waters are infested with pirates. Right, boys?"

The crew responded with an "Argh!".

"Good thing we found you like this. Who knows what could've happened." The figure continued.

The figure then stepped out the mist to reveal himself. He was a GIANT, just like Manny, but only a few inches shorter. He had pale skin, long black hair and a beard, and hard brown eyes. He wore a black tricorne hat, a black coat with a grey furry collar, a black fingerless glove on his right hand, a brown glove that resembled _Freddy Krueger's_ glove on his left hand, a white long-sleeved undershirt, black pants, and black boots.

"Captain Gutt…" said the figure. "Here to help."

"You know, that's a nice man." said Granny, who obviously had no idea that this guy was a pirate captain.

Two deckhands, who had come out to watch the action, were now watching one deckhand make fun of Gutt. The deckhand moved around like Gutt and did stupid motions while the two other deckhands laughed. However, their laughing was cut short when Gutt grabbed the deckhand who was making fun of him and threw him into the water.

"Look…" Manny said hesitantly, trying not to provoke the pirates. "We don't want any trouble. We need to get back to the mainland and-"

"The mainland?" asked Gutt. "That pile of rubble?"

This prompted the crew members to start laughing.

"My family's there." Manny continued. "Something happened and we-"

"Aww, your family's there?" Gutt asked with fake sympathy. "That's so sweet!" He then dropped the fake sympathy. "Hope you said goodbye, cause there's no way back!"

"Yes, there is!" said Flynn, who popped up behind Gutt. Gutt groaned quietly as Flynn said, "You go to Switchback Cove, catch the current from there, and you're back to the mainland! I told you I knew the answer! Mind's like a steel trap right here in my head!"

"Thank you, Mr. Flynn!" Gutt hissed through teeth that were clenched into a smile. He stomped down, hard, on Flynn's toes, causing Flynn to recoil in pain.

"I knew there was a way home!" said Manny with joy in his voice.

"THERE IS NO HOME!" Gutt roared, causing Manny, Sid, and Diego to take a step back. Granny, however, had no idea whatsoever of what was going on. "There's only here… and here… there be MONSTERS!"

Gutt then turned to his crew and yelled out, "BATTLE STATIONS!"

And thus, they started preparing for battle.

 **Author's Notes: This chapter was a long one to write, but at least I finally introduced Gutt and his Pirate Crew! Write a review and tell me what you think of how they look!**

 **R &R,**

 **Heroboy005**


	7. Chapter 7 : CAPTURED! (But not for Long)

Chapter 7

Raz and Dobson readied the cannons on the top of the ship while the deckhands did the same for the cannons on the lower levels. After she and Dobson did that, Raz reached into the pouch of her overalls and produced several weapons that she threw to her crew members.

"Fly the colors!" Gutt commanded.

Gupta climbed up the tallest mast and into the crow's nest. He then pulled off his bandanna, untied it, and placed it on the flagpole. It was a black flag with the infamous skull and crossbones on it!

"Now then…" said Gutt, after all these actions were done. "Surrender to me, or face my fury!"

"Or face your 'furry' what?" asked Sid, not hearing the word correctly.

"Not 'furry', FURY! Open fire on them!" Gutt yelled.

A catapult that with a large chunk of ice in it was let loose. The chunk sailed through the air and landed on the chunk of road, breaking some it and causing the travelers to recoil in fright. Squint produced several knives from his vest and aimed at Manny.

"Hit the Giant, win a prize!" Squint yelled, throwing all his knives at Manny. When they hit Manny in the arm, he yelled out, "DingDingDingDingDing!"

Manny, who had put up his arm to block his face, let out a yell of pain as the knives cut deep into his arm.

Diego raced by him, his katana drawn and yelling out, "Get those knives out of your arm! I'll get the harpoons!"

Gutt turned to Raz and Dobson and yelled, "Fire the cannons!"

They obeyed and pulled on several ropes to fire the cannons.

"I love this job!" Raz announced as she pulled on the ropes.

Gutt then saw Diego heading for the harpoons with his katana drawn. He turned to Shira and yelled, "Shira! Fetch me that Assassin!"

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Shira replied, jumping off the ship and down onto the chunk of road.

…

Diego raced along the chunk of road, cutting the harpoon ropes with quick strokes from his katana. He slashed one, and then he slashed two, and the slashed-

He was about to slice the last rope, but found Shira holding it with one foot.

"Aww, you almost made it…" she said somewhat patronizingly.

"Back off; I don't fight girls." Diego growled.

Shira didn't obey; she pulled back on the rope with her foot and let it go. It bounced and hit Diego in the face, making him drop his katana. Shira leapt through the air and landed on him, pinning him to the ground by sitting on his back.

"I can see why…" she spoke with a smirk.

…

Meanwhile, Sid was running and letting out a scream as Flynn flew off the ship, with every intention to crush him under his giant stomach.

"Belly flop!" Flynn yelled before impact.

He landed on top of Sid and crushed him underneath his large stomach. Sid felt as if he was drowning in flab and tried to push his way out, but to no avail.

"Sid!" Manny yelled. He cleared his arm of the knives, but his arm was profusely bleeding. He then dodged a spear that was thrusted at him.

"Let's rumba, tiny!" Raz cackled, wielding a spear. Dobson sat behind her with a spear his own, ready to assist her if needed.

Back on the deck of the ship, Gutt had produced a tranquilizer gun from below deck. He dropped in a needle of morphine and aimed the gun down at Manny's shoulder.

"Lights out, big fella!" Gutt growled.

Gutt then pulled the trigger, the needle flew, and landed right in Manny's arm.

Manny felt the needle pierce his skin, and he suddenly felt weak. He fell to his knees and collapsed on his side, taking a dazed look around at what was happening.

Diego was being pinned by Shira, Sid was being crushed by Flynn, Granny was just standing around, and the pirate crew was slowly surrounding him.

The last thing Manny heard before darkness took him was Sid calling out, "MANNY!"

And then, that was it. Manny's world grew dark, and then there was nothing…

…

When Manny awoke, he was face-to-face with Dobson, who was overlooking him.

"Ey, on tozhe pridet." Dobson muttered. "Dobro pozhalovat' v zemlyu zhivykh."

Dobson then moved away when Flynn, carrying a tray stacked with fruit, came over to Manny.

"Hello." Flynn laughed in a cheerful manner, forgetting the fact that Manny was a prisoner. He then moved away and continued to eat his fruit.

Manny then looked up and saw Diego tied with rope to a part of the mast that kept rotating him clockwise.

"Hey buddy." Diego said in a sarcastic tone as he went around slowly. "Welcome to the party."

Manny tried to get up next, but he was tied to the mast of the ship with chains. He looked down at his arm that was cut and saw it was bandaged. He then saw Sid being tortured by the pirates; they were making him dance while throwing knives at his feet to keep him moving.

"Dance, Monkey, Dance!" Squint howled as he threw knives at Sid.

"Dance your coconuts off!" Flynn laughed. "Do the Happy dance!"

It was then Raz's turn to throw knives at Sid, so Squint decided to pull a prank on Flynn. While Flynn was distracted, Squint snuck up from behind and stole the fruit off his plate. When Flynn looked down at his plate, he was shocked.

"Where's my booty?!" he yelled, throwing the plate away and looking around. "Has anyone seen it?!"

"Yeah!" said Gupta, laughing. "It's right behind you!"

"Where?" asked Flynn, moving backwards toward Silas. "I can't see it!"

"Agh." Silas groaned as Flynn's gigantic rear was shoved almost into his face. "It's only thing I can see…"

"Ne perdet', inache vy ub'yete Saylasa." muttered Dobson as he watched the spectacle unfold.

Manny then looked over and saw Granny tied to a small stick and going around in circles, kind of like a tamed elephant would do. Shira watched her while sitting on a barrel and eating off a platter of fruit.

"This is a lovely vacation." said Granny, oblivious to what was going on. "Best I've ever had."

Gutt dropped down into his view, making Manny focus on him.

"Morning, Sunshine!" said Gutt, showing his hand. "I want to extend a hand of friendship to you."

"I'm tied up; I can't shake your hand. And even if I was untied, I wouldn't." Manny replied.

"Ah, that's a shame. And after what we did for you, bandaging your arm so that you wouldn't bleed out."

"I thank you for that, but why bother saving me? What do you want from my friends and I?"

"We want you to join us!" Gutt replied, extending his arms. "My crew needs some fresh faces, and I would be delighted to have you and your friends as part of the crew… well, except the guy with the green jacket and his grandmother. But you and your assassin friend could be useful to me… So, what do you say?! Do you want to be part of Captain Gutt and his crew?"

"Captain Gutt?" Manny asked with a cocked eyebrow. "You know, I have a bit of a stomach myself, but I wouldn't name myself after it."

Gutt laughed uproariously at that. "Very funny!" he said. "But I'm not call 'Gutt' because of that. Besides, I don't even have a gut." He lifted his undershirt to reveal he had an eight-pack of abs. He then lowered his shirt and continued, "Now this, is why they call me 'Gutt'." He pulled up his hand with the _Freddy Krueger_ claw-glove on it.

"They call you 'Gutt' cause of a glove?" Sid, who was now tied up against the other mast, asked.

Gutt walked over to Sid and spoke, "Let me give you a visual aid." He the rope that was holding Sid's arms up and cut it, turning Sid upside down. "With this glove of mine, I simply press here." He stuck the index finger blade into Sid's stomach, but not hard enough for it to cut him open. "Then I go down, all the way to here." He moved the glove down Sid's body and throat and stopped at his chin.

"And then your innards become your 'out'-ards!" said Squint, adding onto the little demonstration.

"I still don't get it." said Sid as Gutt moved away from him.

"Look, as much as I'm tempted to join all of you, I'll have to decline." Manny replied. "I'm heading back to my family, and nobody's going to stop me!"

Squint jumped forward with a bowie knife and yelled, "I'm gonna lambada with your liver, buddy!"

He was about to strike when Gutt caught him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

Gutt then moved forward to Manny and whispered in his ear, "That family of yours… they're going to be the death of you…" He then pulled back, chuckling evilly. He then turned to Shira and said, "First mate, jettison the dead weight!"

"Aye-Aye, sir!" Shira replied. She then turned to her fellow pirates and yelled, "Prepare the plank!"

"Prepare the plank!" Squint repeated, causing Shira to growl at him a small bit.

"Preparing the plank!" said Flynn, with a salute. He then kicked out a piece of wood from the ship.

Raz went over to Sid, cut the ropes that were holding his legs, and then began hauling him towards the plank.

"Whoa, you want me to go out on there?!" Sid asked in fright. "I can't! I just about 20 minutes ago, and the rule is to wait an hour!"

"That's a myth!" said Raz, who was a bit annoyed by Sid's antics.

"Oh… Okay…" Sid replied weakly. "Well, as long as it's safe…"

Raz threw him out on the plank. Sid tried to go back, but they had their swords and spears aimed at him. So, he weakly began inching the other way.

"Wait a minute!" Gutt spoke up, causing Sid to breathe a sigh of relief. "Dump the old wench first instead!"

Sid let out a yelp of shock when he realized what they were going to do. Raz went out and got Sid while Shira went back and got Granny. She placed her in front of Gutt.

"Ladies first…" Gutt said with mock politeness and extended his hand.

"Such a nice boy." said Granny, taking Gutt's hand and letting him guide her to the plank. She turned to Sid and said, "Why can't you be more like him, Sidney?"

"Granny, No!" Sid protested, but was blocked by the pirates.

Granny then let go of Gutt's hand and walked out on the plank. She looked down in the sea and saw several narwhals swimming around. She then said, "You boys got some ugly goldfish right here!"

…

Meanwhile, Manny was get free from his chains so that he could save Sid and Granny, but no avail.

As for Diego, he produced a hidden pocket knife from his pocket, and cut the ropes to his right arm. He slipped the pocket knife back into his pocket, reached for his knife on his belt and unsheathed it, which he then used to cut his other arm free.

"Manny!" Diego called down, which caused Manny to look at him. "Get me to the line! I'll cut it and free us!"

"Right!" Manny replied. He then pushed with all his might and caused the mast to turn counter-clockwise. Diego went counter-clockwise and got to one of the lines. With one quick swipe he cut it, causing the mast to tilt a small bit and for Manny to break free from his chains.

The pirates heard the commotion and turned around to see Manny get free.

"NO!" Gutt roared. He jumped forward, picked up a large broadsword, and began swinging at Manny. Manny picked up a spear and began using it to block Gutt's attacks.

"Yeah! Kill the giant!" yelled Squint, who was cheering Gutt on.

"Come on Manny! Kick his giant butt!" shouted Sid, who was rooting for Manny.

"Look at you! Eleven tons of landlubber blubber!" growled Gutt, swinging on a part of the mast and kicking Manny back.

"I'm not fat! It's the sweater!" Manny replied. "It makes me look poofy!"

"Too bad! I could have used a person of your size!" said Gutt as he took another swing. Manny ducked it and threw the spear at him, distracting him.

"Ain't gonna happen, Captain!" Manny replied, charging at Gutt. However, he hit the mast and caused it to fall. In the ensuing chaos, the wooden boat started splitting into two pieces.

The mast fell and Diego got himself free. He then grabbed his gear and went over to Manny. Sid got Granny as the plank went up and made her slide back into him.

"Giddy up! Let's go!" Granny yelled as Sid carried her on his back.

Meanwhile, the boat was splitting in two! Deckhands of all shapes and sizes were abandoning ship, the pirate crew tried to hold on but ended up falling into the water, and Gutt watched as the fruit and treasure of his ship fell into the icy waters below.

"No! My bounty!" Gutt yelled in sorrow as he watched it sink. He then looked up and locked eyes with Manny, thoughts of vengeance and anger forming in his mind. But then the mast he was hanging onto gave way, and he fell into the sea. Manny, Diego, Sid, and Granny soon followed, and the ship went down into the depths for good.

…..

Manny, Sid (who was carrying Granny), and Diego swam to a broken piece of the ship to use for a raft. When they got on, Manny looked back at the carnage that had unfolded.

"Good riddance…" he said to himself.

…..

Flynn came up for air and started panicking. "They sunk our battleship!" he wailed. "What are we gonna do? We're all going to drown!"

He stopped panicking when Gutt grabbed him by the nose and hauled him onto a piece of the ship that would serve as a raft for them.

"You're buoyant, you idiot!" Gutt growled.

"Oh, yeah…" Flynn replied, rubbing his sore nose. "I forgot."

"Should I display the white, Captain?" asked Gupta, taking off his bandanna.

"No!" Gutt replied in anger, shoving Gupta away.

"Wait, where's Shira?!" asked Flynn, looking around for his fellow pirate. "We have to go and save her!"

"Forget her." replied Gutt.

"Yeah! Forget her!" Squint added; He had no love for Shira, ever since she took the promotion to First Mate instead of him.

Gutt grabbed Squint by the neck with his claw-glove and asked, "Anybody else want to play Captain?!"

When nobody responded, he let go of Squint and said, "Good. Now start paddling!"

And with that, the remaining pirates started paddling away from the destroyed remains of their ship.

…..

As for Shira, she was trying to keep her head above the water, and was somewhat failing at it. The cold water was freezing her, and she was losing strength fast.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Gutt! Flynn! Anyone there?!"

"Here! Grab hold!"

She turned around to see Manny, Sid, and Diego paddling up to her, and Manny had his arm extended to her.

"No! Go away!" Shira replied angrily, her heading going underwater for a brief few seconds. When she came back up, she said, "I'd rather drown!"

"Whatever the lady wants…" Diego said sarcastically.

Shira went underwater with a small yelp, and Manny reached in to pull her out. It was pitiful as he scooped her out; she was reduced to a wet, cold, sopping heap of an Assassin. Manny then placed her down on the raft with a wet plop.

Shira coughed up some water, looked up at Manny with anger, and spoke, "I said I didn't need your help!"

"You're welcome." Diego replied, wiping his nose with his thumb. "So, care to join our scurvy crew?"

Shira coughed, took off her wet vest and bandanna, and then looked at the quartet. She asked, "An ugly looking guy and his grandmother, a giant, and an Assassin? You guys sound like the start of a bad joke."

"And we saved you." Diego replied to that. "That makes you the punchline, sweetheart."

Shira, who's strength had now returned, leapt at Diego and rammed into him. She pinned him to the ground and growled, "Don't call me sweetheart."

"Okay, I won't…" Diego replied. He then suddenly flipped her over and was now pinning her to the ground. "Sweetheart."

"If you two kiss, I'm gonna puke!" Granny yelled at them.

"Wait! What? No!" Diego said quickly. He then got off Shira, who got up.

"Aw Granny! You ruined the moment!" Sid groaned.

Manny shook his head, and then allowed his eyes to rest on the setting sun. They were now farther from home, and if what Flynn said about Switchback Cove was true, then that was going to be their only shot of getting back.

Manny sighed and sat down; Once again, for the fourth time, it was going to be a long trip.


End file.
